


you snooze you lose (or maybe you win)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Train seats are really not worth fighting over so early in the morning, so Donghyuck aims to make this stranger who stole his seat as uncomfortable as he humanly can.Yukhei’s just trying to have a peaceful morning and get to work on time. He only succeeds at one.





	you snooze you lose (or maybe you win)

There are things that annoy Donghyuck, and there are things that piss him off. But then—then, there are things that make him fucking furious. At seven-fucking-thirty in the morning, Donghyuck accidentally slept in and now, he’s too late for the stupid train to make himself coffee. He’s already murderous by the time he closes the door to his apartment, knowing that, on top of having to wait for god-knows-how-long just to get his stupid coffee, the conference he’s traveling for is in a city an hour away.

 

However, he did himself a favor and booked first class. While he has nothing against kids, listening to their screams and dealing with the consecutive headache is not the ideal way to start a morning. He hoped he could maybe slip in a half hour of nap time, get some tasty snacks and read a bit of that book he’d been falling asleep on for the past five days. All good.

  
God forbid things ever go the way he wants them to.

Just as he's crossing down the aisle to his seat, he’s met with a sight that makes his stomach churn, anger flare from the base of his neck and upwards, forcing Donghyuck to stop walking just to stare at the source of his ire. _No fucking way._

 

 _No fucking way. Fuck off._ _  
_  
The stranger _planting his ass in his seat_ has the gall to be staring out the window, a smile as bright as sunshine plastered all over his fucking face, and he’s _humming_. To himself.  Like he’s in the best fucking mood or something.

 

Donghyuck has the good sense to calm down before he approaches the stranger—doesn’t want to make a scene on the train—and once he takes a few very deep breaths, he taps his shoulder and summons the politest smile he can muster.

  
“Excuse me?” The stranger (and Donghyuck can’t help but notice how nicely his clothes hug his figure) looks at him, eyebrows furrowing and the corners of his mouth dropping for a split second, and then the blinding smile is back, tenfold.

  
“Yes?”

  
Donghyuck is taken aback by the smile, and he has to swallow before he remembers that the ungodly heathen is still in his seat.

  
Donghyuck points to the stranger’s ass. “That’s my seat.”

  
The guy’s face contorts into one of confusion once again, and he pulls out his ticket, presumably to check if Donghyuck’s claim is true. Donghyuck does the same, because even though he double checked before entering the train, he’d rather avoid any unnecessary embarrassment, on the off chance that he's wrong.

  
A4. Yes, it’s his seat.

 

Donghyuck looks down at the guy with crossed arms, a smug smile on his face. However, Mr. Seat-Stealer has not moved yet.

 

“Um… I think you’re mistaken. This is my seat, look.” Pulling out his own ticket to show to Donghyuck, the guy smiles at him apologetically, tongue sticking out lightly from his mouth. Donghyuck forces himself to look away from the stranger’s mouth and instead, at the number on the ticket. A4.

  
_Why_.

  
Donghyuck shows him his own, because there’s no way in hell he’s losing this argument. Fuck his pretty mouth. That’s _his_ seat and he’s going to have it even if it he has to physically fight this guy. His bags fall with a threatening thud as he lets go of them, and Donghyuck swears he can feel his fake polite smile drop into a scowl. He doesn’t mean to, but he’s had enough of this Wednesday and it’s barely started. Seat-Stealer is smart enough to raise his hands in a pacific gesture, but he makes no motion to move.

  
“We can call the attendants if this is going to be a problem.”

  
_Fuck, no_ . It’s been five minutes since he got on the train, and he already feels like grabbing the asshole and smashing his face against the fucking window. _He wants to fight over my seat? It’s too fucking early for this. I’m not doing this._

  
_Not today._

  
Donghyuck shows the stranger the brightest smile he can force through his teeth, given the utter lack of anything even remotely cheerful running through his mind, and says: “Nope. It’s fine.”

  
The stranger looks at him, dumbfounded. Of course he can tell that absolutely nothing’s fine. He lowers his hands on to his lap, points towards one of the attendants down the aisle, the one with a similar expression to Donghyuck’s, smiling but with murder spilling out of the corners of his lips, and Donghyuck waves his suggestion away.

  
He’s still smiling.

  
“It’s _just_ fine.” Donghyuck says, collecting the bags he’d thrown on the floor, he puts them on the spot next to the stranger’s, even pats them down before turning to face him.

  
“We got the same seat, so we’ll just have to share.”

  
If the guy looked confused before, now he looks to be slightly alarmed as well. He points towards himself, and then towards Donghyuck, hands motioning between the both of them.  
  
“I… don’t think the two of us will fit in the same—”  
  
Donghyuck sits on him.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Donghyuck gets comfortable, resting his head on the window, and even goes as far as shimmying down in his place to find the best position. He’s going to be sitting there for the next hour, after all, and he notes with pleasure that, at the very least, the guy’s legs are soft and very much cushion-y (no doubt due those rather nice thigh muscles). He hears the guy groan in exasperation beneath him, his hands moving awkwardly around Donghyuck’s body, as if he’s afraid of touching him.  
  
Good. Donghyuck will bite his head off if he does. Then, a sigh.  
  
“This isn’t necessary, you know? We can just talk to—”  
  
Donghyuck expertly talks over him.  
  
“No,” he says, making sure that his hip bones dig into the guy’s legs. He smiles when he sees him wince. “No. It’s my seat. And it’s also yours.”  
  
“But—”

 

“It’s _our_ seat.”  
  
A resigned huff, followed my more wincing as Donghyuck’s bones continue to press into the guy’s thighs (but it’s okay, he’s not even _bony_ so it shouldn’t be a problem), and then, “Okay.”  
  
Just as he’s pulling out his book from his suitcase (because fuck it—he’s going to do what he planned to and no one can stop him), he smiles with a bit of satisfaction when he hears Seat-Stealer whine in discomfort. Then, when he gets comfortable again and pulls out the bookmark, hands circle around his waist, and he reacts, lightning-fast, with an elbow to the guy’s face. The stranger’s hands leave his waist immediately to clutch at his red nose, and Donghyuck turns around to look at him with a scowl on his lips.  
  
“What? At least let me get comfortable!”  
  
Donghyuck concedes that, _yes, that would be appropriate._ He turns back to his book.  
  
“Fine. But no funny business. I’ve got enough of that shit with my boss.”  
  
The guy snorts. “Geez. Somebody’s in a bad mood. You forgot your morning coffee or something?”  
  
His shoulders tense as Donghyuck remembers for the umpteenth time that day that he _still_ needs his coffee. “Bingo.” The stranger shakes beneath him with realization, the vibration of his laughter passing through his shirt and tickling Donghyuck’s back.  
  
Donghyuck’s ears turn red from embarrassment, and he hates that he can’t control how the blood rushes to his face. So what if needs one or two cups of coffee in the morning? Aggravating him even more, the guy’s _irritating_ laughter only grows, and he clutches Donghyuck’s waist tightly, as if he can’t physically contain his amusement.  
  
“I’ll get you some. It’s not great, but it’ll get the glare off your face.” A few hiccups of laughter still leave his lips, but for the most part, he’s calmed down.  
  
“No, thank you. I’m fine.” He replies, almost instantly, acerbic and terse.  
  
“Oh, so Mr. Sunshine finally remembers his manners.”

 

Yeah, he really _is_ the fucking sunshine, isn’t he?

  
Donghyuck groans. “I’m trying to read.”  
  
“I can see. My name’s Yukhei by the way.” His tone is good-natured by now, and while Donghyuck wants to stay angry at the guy, there’s a mirthful light in his eyes slowly calming his anger. Finally taking the time to really look at the stranger, Donghyuck finally notices how _attractive_ he is, with his pretty cheekbones and lips and broad shoulders and perfect jawline and—

  
Donghyuck feels another blush coming on ( _stop stop stop_ ), and he looks away, favoring his book instead of looking at the decidedly not that hot stranger.  
  
“…I’m Donghyuck.”  
  
“Alright then, Donghyuck. I’ll get you your coffee.”  
  
“…Thanks.”  
  
Yukhei tries to get up from their peacefully shared seat, but Donghyuck’s having none of it, so instead he has to call one of the attendants to fetch them some. The attendant can’t help but stare at them as Yukhei looks at her with an apology in his expression and as Donghyuck, with his crossed legs and book in hand, with boredom in his.

꽃

  
Once the lone cup of coffee is in his system half an hour later, Yukhei notes that the glare in his face has disappeared, so could he get off now, please? Of course, Donghyuck pretends to be too engrossed with his book to pay him any heed—frankly, the guy’s comfortable as hell and as sad as it is, it’s been two years since he’s been with anyone in a semi-intimate position. He misses it, to say the least. The fact that Yukhei’s hot as hell and he can feel his lean muscles move under him did nothing to help his case.

  
But Yukhei has other plans.  
  
“Look, I could handle it for a while, but you’re heavy and my legs are starting to fall asleep.”  
  
Donghyuck turns the page of his book—not that he’s actually doing any reading.  
  
“Honestly, I can’t feel them anymore.”  
  
Another page.  
  
“We can switch places if you want.”  
  
Finally, Donghyuck closes his book, refusing to look at him. He’s having fun with this now, his need to fight for the damn seat long forgotten. “That’s what you get for sitting in my seat. I marked this seat with my ass.”  
  
He almost laughs when an annoyed and mildly panicked sound leaves Yukhei’s mouth, and he can tell now that it’s not just exasperation at the fact that his legs are falling asleep. Something else…  
  
“ _Please_ , just get off my legs.” Yukhei’s begging now, squirming around and trying to lift Donghyuck off from his waist, when he feels it.  
  
_Ah. So that’s why._ _  
_  
There’s something that wasn’t there before pressing against his legs, hard and thick and Donghyuck freezes. Yukhei, in turn, freezes as well, and both of them have a hard time looking at each other. Yukhei lets go of Donghyuck’s waist and turns away so that he can’t see his face, but Donghyuck manages to see the blush on his cheeks.  
  
They stay like that for what seems like an eternity, Yukhei breathing hard and Donghyuck trying to size up his cock, which is _fucking huge_ , when Donghyuck’s skin becomes hypersensitive and Yukhei’s panting all over his neck is giving him goosebumps, the hands on his hips shooting a wave of arousal down his stomach. Yukhei hasn’t noticed that he’s getting hard as well, and Donghyuck doesn’t know whether to be thankful for it or whether to wish that Yukhei would notice and do something about it. Very slowly, Donghyuck grinds down on Yukhei’s legs, and his own breath hitches when a tiny moan escapes Yukhei’s lips.  
  
Shit.  
  
“Sorry…” Yukhei doesn’t so much sound embarrassed for himself (he _still_ hasn’t noticed that Donghyuck’s hard), as he is for the situation, but he offers the best explanation he can.  “You just… kept wiggling around on top of me and I kind of…”  
  
Reacted. Donghyuck grinds on him again, thinks _fuck it, I haven’t gotten any in ages and I’ll take what I can get_ , and groans just loudly enough that only Yukhei will hear him. He seems to get the idea.  
  
At least now he knows he’s interested.  
  
“This is my seat.”  
  
“Fuck, Donghyuck.”  
  
Donghyuck doesn't say anything back, and he’s pretty sure that if he had been in the right state of mind, his consciousness would be screaming at him to _stop right now, you filthy fucker_ , but his cock is aching for release and it’s been ages since he’s had anyone’s hands on his body: feeling, roaming, and just grabbing at him desperately in the way that tells him Yukhei needs to have him right now.  
  
Donghyuck tries to spread his legs wide to help him move, but then he remembers he’s in public and this is very much _not okay_ . Instead, he continues to grind on Yukhei’s covered cock, slow and hard, drawing it out as much as he can so he can take in all of the little noises Yukhei is making and trying to cover up with his hands.  
  
Donghyuck’s blush is up to his ears, and he’s trying to keep his own voice in check because Yukhei’s hands are moving everywhere under his shirt, dragging fingertips across his ribs and his nipples, causing goosebumps to rise in his skin. Heat follows Yukhei’s touches as they moved down, massaging his hips, jumping with Donghyuck’s own erratic grinding, and finally resting on the waistband of his slacks.  
  
“Don’t.” Donghyuck moans through his teeth, his mouth chattering with the effort of keeping his voice in. Donghyuck moving his hips is very different from Yukhei jacking him off in public.  
  
“But—”

  
“No. I’ll deal with it later.”  
  
Yukhei’s hands retreat and instead they rest on Donghyuck’s hips, once again rubbing circles on the skin. As he entwines his own hands with Yukhei’s, Donghyuck can hear Yukhei’s breath speed up, becoming louder, harsher. The hips below him buckle upwards, once, twice, and then, Yukhei’s grip on Donghyuck’s hips becomes vice like, his head falls in the space between Donghyuck’s shoulder blades, and then he _moans_ , low and needy.  
  
The weight resting on Donghyuck’s back leaves, but Yukhei is still panting, still holding Donghyuck tight, when he realizes that Donghyuck’s not done.  
  
“You should really take care of that.” Yukhei’s tone is suggestive, and once again his hands move towards the inside of his legs, but Donghyuck just slaps them away.  
  
“I said, later. But, I’m still not getting off of you, just so you know.”  
  
“Wait, are you serious? I wasn’t lying about my legs going numb!”

꽃

  
Once the train ride is over, and Donghyuck’s problem has exacerbated because Yukhei just couldn’t fucking _sit still and let him be_ , he runs out of the station to get himself to the nearest public restroom. He won’t last much longer and he refuses to will his hard-on away because that was the hottest thing he’s done in ages and he’ll get to come from it at least one time.  
  
Once again, though, Yukhei has different plans for the both of them, and before Donghyuck can disappear from his sight, he grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a hug to whisper something in his ear.  
  
“We’re not done yet.”  
  
Donghyuck doesn’t have the presence of mind to check if he’ll be on time for his meeting, and he can’t even bring himself to care. Not when Yukhei’s dragging him towards the bathroom stalls on the first floor of the hotel he’s supposed to be staying at. Not when Yukhei’s pulling down Donghyuck's pants and giving him a look that makes the room feel hot and makes his skin tingle. Not when Yukhei has his cock in his mouth, and he’s holding him up so he doesn’t fall because his knees are buckling as his tongue does the thing and he can’t help but bite back a moan before everyone in the damn building hears him. Not when Yukhei has him balls deep, moaning as Donghyuck fucks his mouth and throws his head back because he’s close, he’s close, he’s close—

  
Donghyuck can’t really remember if he makes any noise when he comes, but he does remember the fucking smirk plastered on Yukhei’s face, like he’s so fucking proud when he wipes his face off.  
  
“That was quick.” Yukhei says in the stall next to Donghyuck’s. He’s changing his pants (still dirty from their session on the train) as he lets Donghyuck catch his breath.  
  
“Fuck off, Yukhei.”

  
Donghyuck has to stop himself from slamming his fist against the wall when he hears a faint giggle across his stall.

 

꽃

  
Donghyuck can’t fucking believe it. It’s like fate has something against him. Yukhei is scratching his head with his right hand, pointedly avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze.  
  
“Alright, everyone.”  
  
_No fucking way._ _  
_  
“First things first. Before we start.”  
  
_Nope._ _  
_  
“Let me introduce the new member of the team.”  
  
_I fucked my coworker._ _  
_  
“Everyone welcome Wong Yukhei to the team!”

꽃

  
By the time the meeting’s over, Donghyuck has excused himself for a bathroom break around four times, and each time he washes his face for a whole minute. The shame of what he did on the train finally begins to settle in the pit of his stomach, and every time someone calls on him during the meeting, he can feel his ears go red when his voice squeaks at the beginning of each sentence.  
  
Donghyuck feels like he’s giving himself away, because really, no one had actually seen what they had gotten up to—that Yukhei had literally given him a blowjob not fifteen minutes before he was introduced to the team—but whenever his voice catches in his throat and someone asks him if he’s alright, he can feel Yukhei’s eyes on him, eyebrows raised and a small, infuriating tug of a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
_Jackass._ _  
_  
Yukhei talks a lot during the meeting (and thank God he isn’t Donghyuck’s boss or Donghyuck’s subordinate because that would have made things even worse than they already were), and the confidence that Donghyuck had been so taken with on the train doesn’t fail to win Donghyuck’s coworkers over. They listen attentively, laughing at Yukhei’s very much _not funny_ attempts at humor, by which he means that Yukhei’s jokes are hilarious until he shoots a knowing glance at Donghyuck.  
  
Now, Donghyuck’s a confident guy, composed and analytical and one of the best at his job, but when Yukhei opens his mouth to introduce himself, all Donghyuck can think about is how those pretty pink lips had been around his cock only minutes before, how his hands and their sweeping, expressive gestures had been sitting tightly on Donghyuck’s hips, gripping them until his skin was pink and Yukhei’s voice shuddered with his orgasm.  
  
He has to get up to wash his face again after that.  
  
What’s even more infuriating still, besides the fact that Donghyuck has not had his second cup of coffee yet, is that Yukhei can _not_ keep his eyes off of Donghyuck for the entire duration of the meeting. When Yukhei shakes hands with his new coworkers, he lingers on Donghyuck’s and even goes as far to give him a hug, acting like they had been best friends that hadn’t seen each other in years.  
  
“Donghyuck,” Yukhei begins, with a tone of voice that leaves no room for argument; _play along_ , it says. “I can’t believe you’re working here, too!” Donghyuck hugs Yukhei back and puts on one of his best smiles for his boss, but not before whispering murder into Yukhei’s ears. They make up some bullshit excuse about how close they were in college, seeing that _I got him off on the train_ is generally not a safe-for-work introduction.  
  
The whole meeting goes like that: Yukhei touches him at every opportunity he gets, and after they are (unfortunately) seated next to each other, Yukhei both takes the chance to stare at Donghyuck’s lips and hips in an impossibly suggestive manner when no one’s looking, and _casually_ bump his hand against Donghyuck’s.  
  
It’s the most exhausting meeting Donghyuck has ever had.  
  
Of course, the gods seem to find his misery particularly hilarious that day, so Donghyuck’s suffering is not over with when the meeting ends. They call it a day after four, and while the next day promises and even worse ordeal – Donghyuck did not know how many more meetings he could handle with Wong fucking Yukhei staring at him with sex in his eyes—he thinks that he can at _least_ have a moment of peace in his hotel room.  
  
Donghyuck has to laugh.  
  
After they say their goodbyes and they all head towards their hotel or their homes (Donghyuck very pointedly not allowing his gaze to fall on the bathroom entrances of his hotel), Donghyuck notices that Yukhei followed him all the way to the hotel lobby.  
  
Yukhei has his arms crossed behind his head as he follows Donghyuck, a whistle on his lips and a pep in his step that only furthers Donghyuck’s irritation. When it looks like Yukhei won’t let up, even after he checks in (Yukhei checking in right after him), steps into the elevator and presses the 2 button, and is standing in front of his fucking room, he finally thinks it necessary to say something to Wong Yukhei.  
  
“I hope you’re not expecting a repeat of the morning.” Donghyuck says as he pulls out his keycard, not dignifying Yukhei with so much as a glance in his direction.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Because it’s not gonna happen.”  
  
Then, Yukhei sighs, and Donghyuck has to resist the urge to look at him when he hears Yukhei’s heavy footsteps coming towards him. Yukhei’s too-wide hands are on his hips before he leans down and noses the back of his neck (Donghyuck blatantly ignores the way his own breath hitches in his throat at the small touch), before whispering in his ear.

  
“Now, this might come as a surprise to you, Mr. _I have no idea who my coworkers are_ ,” and Donghyuck swerves because that was the _both_ of them, and there’s a scathing retort on his tongue but Yukhei interrupts him with the grip on his waist growing tighter. “but when people work for the same company, they might end up getting adjacent rooms. _That_ ,” he points at the room right next to Donghyuck’s. “is my room. Now get that stick out of your ass. I’m just as tired as you are, but you are more than welcome to join me in bed if you ever feel like quitting your teenage virgin act.”    
  
And without warning, Yukhei’s hands are gone, the door shuts behind his tall form, and Donghyuck is left alone in the hall.  
  
Donghyuck spends the rest of the evening sulking, because really, how dare Yukhei pretend he didn’t want him _back_ when he spent the better part of the morning literally trying to shove his hands down Donghyuck’s pants on a fucking train. Just because Yukhei doesn’t mind making everything fucking weird in the office does not mean Donghyuck is willing to sacrifice his comfort.  
  
_Enough_ , he thinks to himself. _It’s time to relax and get comfortable._ _  
_  
And Donghyuck plans to do just that. His morning was hectic and his plans ruined for the most part, but he _will_ enjoy what is left of the day.  
  
However, Yukhei’s last words keep distracting him from any attempts at relaxing. He realizes that he might have been a bit… rude in his previous exchange with Yukhei, and the need to apologize gets stronger with every passing minute. Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that Donghyuck actually wants to see Yukhei’s beautiful face and body again, or that Yukhei’s invitation has actually affected Donghyuck far more than he thought it would. Nope.  
  
Donghyuck leaves his room at 8. He still hasn’t put his pajamas on, only taking off his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He knocks on Yukhei’s door tentatively, because really, what was he doing?  
  
Once Yukhei opens the door to his room, in sweat pants and shirtless, Donghyuck curses his luck. He has to fight his eyes to stay on Yukhei’s face and _not his abs not his abs not his gorgeous, chiseled fucking abs_ , and Yukhei smiles at him, slow and bright, like he’s honestly surprised Donghyuck is there.  
  
“Didn’t think you’d really come. I was getting ready for bed, actually.”  
  
At that, Donghyuck goes red, and he can hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Embarrassment threatens to take him over when he realizes that he had been the only one fretting over Yukhei’s stupid proposition. He shakes his head and turns around, only for Yukhei to grab his wrist and force him to face him again.  
  
“Didn’t mean it like that.” Yukhei then pulls him back and drags his eyes across Donghyuck’s frame, slowly, as if he’s drinking in every little detail of his body. Yukhei’s eyes linger on his exposed collarbones and the silver of skin that wasn’t hidden by the rest of his shirt. “You know, you look better when your clothes aren’t all stiff and proper.”  
  
Donghyuck coughs at that (and ignores Yukhei’s nasty little smirk), because he’s come to _apologize_ , and he’s not going to let the guy scrutinize him like that.  
  
“I just wanted to apologize for before.” Donghyuck starts. Yukhei actually seems surprised, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline and his grip on Donghyuck’s wrist loosening considerably. Donghyuck shakes him off completely.  
  
“I was out of line.”  
  
Then, Yukhei laughs, loud and genuine and it makes something in Donghyuck’s stomach flutter in both shame (because had he said something stupid?) and a bit of something else he doesn’t want to recognize, and Yukhei throws his head back as Donghyuck stares in bewilderment.  
  
“Donghyuck,” Yukhei says as his laughter begins to settle. “There really was no need for you to come up with an excuse like that just to talk me into fucking you. You’d think that someone as proud as you would have a harder time apologizing than asking for sex.” Then, his laughter is back full force.  
  
“I didn’t come here for that!” Really, Yukhei assumed that everyone wanted to fuck him, and just because he oozed sex and was, frankly, hot as hell—

  
“Really?” Yukhei’s voice suddenly drops low, so low Donghyuck can feel it in his belly, and the laugher is gone, replaced by Yukhei’s face all up in his own and the scent of fresh mint as Yukhei’s breath falls on his cheeks. “Because you look like you’re begging me to fuck you.”  
  
His breath catches in his throat.  
  
Yeah. He probably does.

 

꽃

Yukhei isn’t particularly gentle in his touches. He’s all brute force and domineering strength and Donghyuck has never been more turned on his life. He doesn’t really remember how long they stood at the door before Yukhei grabbed Donghyuck’s shoulders, pulled him into the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Donghyuck feels the impact of the door behind his back, can feel the doorknob dig into his back, but Yukhei’s lips are on his own in an instant, tongue parting Donghyuck’s lips and tasting him over and over and over again to make up for all the times he couldn’t when they were on the train. He plants his knee snuggly between Donghyuck’s legs, and uses his arms to bring Donghyuck flush against his own body, pulling a soft gasp out of his lips when the friction of Yukhei’s knees sends shocks down Donghyuck’s spine.  
  
Donghyuck’s head is still hazy from the kiss when Yukhei drags his tongue down the side of his jaw, slow, slow, painfully slow, putting a finger to his lips when Donghyuck’s about to beg him to stop being such a fucking tease, when he bites down on the junction between Donghyuck’s neck and his shoulder. Yukhei sucks at the bite and Donghyuck can feel the smirk on Yukhei’s lips when he throws his head back.  
  
With a moan spilling out of Donghyuck’s lips, Yukhei peppers feather-light kisses all over his neck and shoulders as he pulls Donghyuck’s shirt off, taking the opportunity to touch every single bit of exposed skin his hands could find. Yukhei’s hands are cooler now that Donghyuck doesn’t have the shirt to keep him warm, and the fingers leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake, but it’s not enough _not enough—_

  
Donghyuck grabs Yukhei’s hands and pushes them towards his belt.  
  
Yukhei _stops._ _  
_  
A needy, high-pitched whine is ripped out of Donghyuck’s throat, his skin is hot, his breathing is coming out in hard puffs, and his cock is so hard it hurts, and Yukhei stops. Yukhei’s own cock is straining hard against his pants, and his pupils are so blown out that Donghyuck can only see a ring of gold around them.  
  
Yukhei’s hands are taut on his arms, and it seems to take him all of his willpower to just push Donghyuck away for the two seconds it takes him to ask his question.  
  
“How far do you want—”  
  
Donghyuck doesn’t even let him finish. “Fuck me.”  
  
Yukhei gulps. “You sure?”  
  
“Yes,” he says, and he’s crashing their lips together again, pushing at his own belt and then at Yukhei’s sweatpants when his own pants fall to the floor. Donghyuck breaks for air.  “Please, _fuck me._ ”  
  
They make it to the bed at Yukhei’s insistence, and Donghyuck almost screams out Yukhei’s name when he inserts the first finger. Yukhei is hovering over him, Donghyuck’s back against the mattress with far too much space between them. It’s been ages, and the lube is just as cold as he remembered but the feeling of being full, the sensation of expectation for what’s to come and knowing that Yukhei’s hard, thick cock would be in him, fucking him senseless, is enough for Donghyuck’s stomach to start coiling.  
  
When Yukhei hits his prostate, Donghyuck doesn’t even bother to muffle his moan; his nails dig into Yukhei’s back and his toes curl, and he knows he’s screaming _hurry the fuck up_ but all he can hear are Yukhei’s pants and the way his mouth forms Donghyuck’s name in a drawn-out moan after Donghyuck grabs his cock and lines it up with his hole.  
  
Then, Yukhei fucks into him, agonizingly slow in the beginning and Donghyuck can feel himself being stretched out like he hasn’t in years and it feels so fucking good. Once Yukhei feels comfortable enough to move at a quicker pace, it doesn’t take long for either of them to finish. Yukhei is merciless and he knows how to turn Donghyuck into putty, biting at the skin of Donghyuck’s sensitive neck as he hits his prostate over and over and over again with every jerk of his hips, right hand helping support Donghyuck’s weight as his left jacks Donghyuck off to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
Donghyuck comes into Yukhei’s hand with a broken moan of his name, and when Donghyuck’s hole tightens around Yukhei’s cock, Yukhei is at the edge. With a low moan and head thrown back, Yukhei’s orgasm rips through him.  
  
He falls limp against Donghyuck, and after they catch their breath, Yukhei pulls out of him, rolling onto the other side of the bed. Yukhei makes sure his hands never stop touching Donghyuck’s hips.  
  
“That was…” Yukhei begins, because he has really no words to describe it besides _hot as fuck._

  
“Pretty awesome, yeah.” Donghyuck finishes for him.  
  
They both turn to face each other, but once the afterglow has been somewhat broken, Yukhei removes his hands and Donghyuck gets up to leave. His legs wobble a bit and he heads directly for the mess they had created when they had been ripping each other’s clothes off, seemingly intent on not saying anything.  
  
“You know, I’m not the kind of dick that would kick you out after fucking you. You don’t have to go.”  
  
Donghyuck visibly relaxes, and if he was any less tired, he would have practically run to the bed. His eyes are already dropping by the time Donghyuck curls up against Yukhei’s chest; Yukhei takes that as Donghyuck’s way of saying _I actually do like you._

  
“You know, before you pass out, wanna go out for coffee some time?” It’s wishful thinking, but Yukhei is nothing if not optimistic.  
  
“I don’t date my coworkers.” Donghyuck yawns back at him. Yukhei chuckles as his own eyes begin to droop with the weight of sleep.  
  
“Nah, you just fuck ‘em.”  
  
A slurred _fuck off_ is all he gets in response.

꽃

  
The next day, Donghyuck is late to his meeting again because of inappropriately-timed blowjobs with _Wong fucking Yukhei_ in the too-early morning, but besides that, it’s surprisingly uneventful. Yukhei tries to fuck with him again, but it doesn’t really work this time around, but not for lack of Yukhei trying.  
  
When they’re done (Donghyuck’s never been so grateful for having the next day off), Donghyuck is ready to relax on the hour-long train ride back home. He would finally get the chance to read the book he had failed to read because of his… circumstances with Yukhei.  
  
God forbid things ever go the way he wants them to.  
  
Yukhei smiles at him with the brightest fucking grin he can manage when they find out. Donghyuck really can’t believe his luck sometimes. This happened not once, but twice on a two-day trip, and Yukhei is pointing at the seat like it’s Donghyuck’s throne.  
  
Their tickets read the same number again.  
  
“It’s our seat, Donghyuck.”  
  
Donghyuck thinks it would only be fair to function as chair this time around, and in his attempts to ignore Yukhei’s blatant wiggling, he completely forgets about his book.  
  
“I’m free tomorrow, by the way.” Donghyuck says.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You asked me out for coffee.”  
  
“Thought you didn’t date your coworkers?”  
  
“No, I just fuck them before I know they’re my coworkers. So it doesn’t count.”  
  
Yukhei laughs.  
  
“I see. I’ll pick you up at one then.”


End file.
